Home For The Fallen
by LycoX
Summary: While taking the time to heal after his confrontation with the CopyCat Archer, Oliver comes to the realization that its time for the fallen to come home.


**Home For**

 **The Fallen**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by some recent Twitter chat where the Lian Yu island graves are concerned. Takes place during that time period in season 1 after Oliver's first encounter with the Dark Archer. I ended up posting this to AO3 first since at the time, FFN was being all screwy and what not and I'm only now getting around to posting this here.**

* * *

"So how is it exactly that Ollie even knows a formerly disgraced Chinese General? Or his daughters for that matter?" Wondered Tommy Merlyn as he, his father surprisingly enough, and the Queen family minus Walter for some strange reason waited for Oliver himself to show up in the waiting area at Starling Air.

"Your guess is as good as mine is." Thea told him with a shrug.

Though she herself was darned curious over that himself! Along with the daughters of the man her brother apparently knew! Of which only one was still alive according to the worldwide media. Said media having even shown the funerals for not only Shado Gulong, but her father, General Yao Fei Gulong with Oliver in attendance and holding the hand of Mei Gulong as she cried. "For all we know, the guy's a reason for why Ollie has some of those scars on his body."

"Ollie has scars!?"

"What, you didn't know?"

Tommy just shook his head. "Of course I didn't know! You know how closed off he is!" Exclaimed the man as Thea winced in sadness.

"Yeah, guess I can't be too surprised by that."

Malcolm chose that moment to speak up. "Considering that Oliver took the time to return to the island he'd been trapped on for five years, its doubtful he would be willing to go that far for someone who had a hand in torturing him." Pointed out the man in what he thought was a reasonable way as Moira held in a scoff towards him.

The two thought over that for a moment. "Maybe the guy turned over a new leaf?"

"Yeah, maybe Ollie did something that somehow made him realize it was wrong to torture him?" Added Thea in a speculative manner.

A sigh escaped the older man. "Perhaps if Oliver is willing, he'll be willing to explain so that way you two won't spend your time coming up with wild speculative stories where the dead is concerned, hmm?"

Impulsively, Thea stuck her tongue out at him. "Cute." Grumbled the man as Tommy snickered and Moira grinned in amusement.

"Now I understand why he made use of the Queen fortune to acquire three specially made coffins and as well as three cold storage units." Murmured Moira a few moments later as they continued to wait.

Not knowing that there had in fact been two other coffins and cold storage units as well. Mostly because Oliver had chosen to get Anatoli involved on that one through the use of Bratva funds and Tatiana and her brother were now buried next to their mother. Malcolm looked at her strangely. "You mean you didn't stop him from doing this or even question him about it?"

"Well, no. He managed to do it quietly after all and it wasn't until the news footage of him in Hong Kong that I even learned of the whole affair." She told him archly.

Thankfully, a question from Thea kept the man from responding in kind. "So who's the third coffin for? It can't be for Sara or the Lances would be here."

"Given Quentin's massive amount of dislike towards us, its perhaps for the best he's not here." Moira said with a sigh.

"So if its possibly not for Sara or for Robert since Ollie said he didn't make it to the island, then who?"

The group went quiet after that as they each thought over who the third coffin/cold storage unit was for. Malcolm was trying not to be too paranoid over the whole situation but he couldn't help but be so since for all he or Moira knew, Robert had managed to make other arrangements that were just now coming to fruition in the event of his death. And the 4 of them wearing black outfits meant for a funeral was just a clever ruse to at least lure him into a false sense of security. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Oliver made his way to them with the cold storage unit nearby being rolled by several Chinese Soldiers. Oliver himself looked a bit haggard and strangely enough, unsettled. Though why that last part was, none of the foursome could figure out why. Unknown to them, it was due to a phone call Oliver had made to Australia in order to get in touch with ASIS about Slade.

Only to learn the man wasn't dead after all and somewhere in hiding after tearing through many of ASIS' men sometime ago. "Everyone, I know you have questions, but I think they can wait until after the funeral." Oliver tiredly told the group as they met up with him.

"Fu-Funeral? For who?" Wondered Thea and then looked at the top of the cold storage unit and gasped.

"D-Daddy!?"

Oliver only nodded with a sad expression on his face. "As I said, he didn't make it to the island… But I was able to bury him there."

Moira and Thea flung themselves at him and cried against him as he wrapped his arms around them, none of them caring if they were being watched by various onlookers as Malcolm schooled his features to remain stoic. But on the inside, he was feeling regret yet again for the death of a man he once considered to be a damn good friend. Tommy himself was crying and since his father wasn't offering any support, joined the Queen hug. A hug they all too willingly allowed him to be part of since he was family. And thanks to some other quiet arrangements Oliver had made, the funeral for Robert would soon take place after his body had arrived in the city. Causing quite the commotion in the media and for Quentin to end up on a drinking binge that would see him suspended from active duty for 2 weeks. But for the Queen family, especially Thea and Moira, true closure had finally been achieved with Oliver's choice to bring home Robert's body for a proper burial. And the only ones willing to ask any questions about the whole thing were nosy ass paparazzi members and the like.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope that was satisfactory for those who read this. It was never addressed in the show if something like this even happened and with the island going boom, its doubtful it ever will. R and R!**


End file.
